Surrender of The Calibers
by Crimzonslashez
Summary: Pg for ebilness! Muah ha ha ha! Okay i doubt i'll finsh this


**Surrender of The Calibers Chapter 1 The Surrender of Calibers  
By: Hikari Elris**

The sky was gray and weary that day as the rain fell steadily on the travelers below. In a basket carried by a green Zafara was a child, not much older then 5 weeks. She must have been a caliber for they were headed towards the volcano on mystery island. The dirt path they walked was hard and rocky. The tropical trees around them where droopy looking as if they knew what was to come.

"Jass? What do you want to do one we get rid of this brat?" Said the Blue lupe that was a her side.

"I don't know Delric…I feel sort of guilty yah know like it's all our fault that she has to die" Jass spoke back to him in a solemn tone

"Don't… I mean she's only a infant…she'll never know what happened" He said reassuring her.

"yes I suppose…but what if… I don't know I feel so sick inside" She said looking at him her blue eyes where glassy and watery.

"Don't worry" He said putting one arm around her his green eyes not showing any regret "it will all be over soon"

"ok" She said she looked down at the road…the rocks where jagged and rough. Not at all like the codestones she used to love dearly to collect. No, they where hard and sharp like the tip of terror mountain.

The arrived at the foot of the volcano. You could see that near the top gathered around the rim where so of the officials required for this ceremony along with the island mystic. They slowly stepped up the stairs.

"I'm not so sure about this Delric" She said hesitating

"Sorry Jass but it's the law we have to. Just forget about it ok…She won't remember a thing and her death will be quick" He said trying once again to console her.

She reluctantly continued to walk. Her eyes once again focused on the ground and the steps made of wood that she walk on. They where probably made from the very palm trees that grew on this island. On the steps there where engravings of scared images and writings. She knew what these meant. The pictures where that of those who had been sacrificed. Some showed Neopets holding the children over the volcano. Others showed the children boiling in the fiery pit. She looked away as she reached the top of the volcano.

"Hello" A yellow lupe said. He was dressed in the island outfits that most the locals wore. "I assume you are her to sacrifice Hikari Elris"

They nodded at the officer who had previously welcomed them. He wrote down some things the neither of them would understand, let alone read due to his sketchy handwriting. He gestured for them to take her out of the basket. The child awoke and her shrill cries could be heard for miles.

"sorry" The couple said in unison

"it's fine… but now you two must both-" The officer began but was interrupted my the mystic

"You must not sacrifice her she is the one. The one foretold to be a great hero and to save neopia from its peril. Like it was stated in the legend of the Caliber."

"You fool!" Another officer "there is no Legend of the Caliber, plus you are a crackpot old fool who believes in jelly world and that meepits will someday rule neopia"

"It would be wise to believe me" He spoke turning around and now talking to the Zafara and Lupe. "I speak the truth your daughter is the prophesized one."

The police officer looked at him harshly and said "Do you want to follow her in the volcano Fool?" The Mystic Shook his head "Fine then let the sacrificing commence"

The island mystic sighed and walked down the stairs knowing that he had failed. The world would now surely be doomed and the only one who could save it was about to die.

But not known to any one . In the single tree that grew on the volcano top hid a caliber. She was a ghostly light teal Aisha/Acara with angel wings. Her eyes glowing a deep red color. Her body held a ghostly glow as she hid behind the foliage.

The lupe and zafara held the girl above the bubbling pit. The heat was unbearable but they had to hold her there while. The master of ceremonies continued on with the ritual reading from an old scroll. At the end they dropped her and she fell but before her young body could reach the bottom the mysterious pet swooped in grabbed her. While coming back up she accidentally knocked Hikari's parents in. Her hands already holding Hikari. She could not rescue them. The couple was burned alive and there shrill screams where enough to forever give anyone nightmares. The officers rushed to the edge to help then but they where to late. The saw to burnt corpses sink slowly into lava. The eerie laughter of the mystic was heard from below the volcano but when they went to look he had vanished.

The caliber that had just saved Hikari zoomed down from the volcano to the lost city of Gerapitku. She landed in the forest at the edge.

"Hello young one" She spoke to Hikari "I am the Oracle"


End file.
